


Something Beautiful

by AmazingHefi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Levi wearing your clothes, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingHefi/pseuds/AmazingHefi
Summary: The world still has something beautiful about it just because Levi is in your life.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 9





	Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's gender neutral.

You wake up out of your nightmare, still feeling eerie vestiges of death clinging onto you as they try to desperately pull you back. You clench your teeth against the terror freezing you in place and shake off the shackles of gory memories and things you've lost, pushing yourself to sit up. Breathing deeply, long inhales and exhales, you notice that the other side of your bed is empty. 

The scent of coffee calms your racing heart and you're on your feet in a moment. You follow the scent to the kitchen, smile erasing the exhaustion from your face at the sight of Levi bustling around. He doesn't notice you so you take those few moments to watch your man do magic. His hair is a bird's nest and he's wearing only your sweater, your favorite softest one. Levi looks so small wearing your clothes and you find him terribly cute. You don't know when exactly Levi started wearing your clothes but you could not find it in yourself to complain. 

"Good morning." You called out, voice still groggy with the last vestiges of sleep. Levi looked over at you, a corner of his lips twitching into a tiny smile. It softened the lines of his face, making him look slightly younger. "When did you get up?"

"An hour ago. Went for a run, showered then started on breakfast." Levi responded, turning back to the pan. 

Your bare feet made any sound as you walked towards Levi. You hugged him from behind, arms around his chest as you looked at what he was making. Nothing complicated, a few eggs and sausages. 

"You look cute."

"No I don't." Levi grunted, shoving a sharp elbow back to catch you in the ribs. Too bad you were used to it already and avoided it with a chuckle. "It's too early for your antics."

"It's called a compliment, Levi."

"It's called being annoying."

If you did not know Levi better, you would have been insulted but you knew full well that he liked your words, often hiding a smile when you really got into it. 

"Can I get a kiss?" You made kissy sounds by his ear, even blew a raspberry against his neck just to see Levi squirm. 

"Go fucking wash your teeth, idiot." Levi pushed you away but still let his lips meet the corner of your lips as he nudged you towards the bathroom. "I don't want your shitty morning breath near me."

"I can feel the love babe." You replied as you walked to the bathroom. 

"It's called being caring."

"You love me!"

"We've been dating for years."

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." Levi smiled, blushing just a smidge. "Go on, brat, or no breakfast for you."

After bathroom, you practically ran to the kitchen and stole a kiss from Levi. Suddenly, none of your nightmares and hellish memories seem so bad. Just feeling Levi in your arms, being in his and kissing his lips makes you realize that the world, sometimes awful and terrifying, still has something beautiful about it. 


End file.
